Bella Swan, a different story
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Bella is abused by her father. When she kills herself she is turned by the Cullens. Will she stay? Will she find peace and maybe love? Rated M for abuse and lemons in futre chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The girl stood in the bathroom, completely nude, in front of a full lengh mirror. Brown eyes, once full of life and curiosity were now lifeless, filled only with pain and tears that didn't dare fall flicked over every bruise, every scar. Scissors rested on the toilet seat, waiting for their purpose. The girl reached for them, wincing slighly as she saw another bruise on her hip.

She cluched the scissors in her left hand, her right was palm up facing the mirror all scars on display. Opening the scissors she started at the begining of her wrist, pressing down and slowly moving up she did not flinch. With an alcoholic and abusive father, a drunken whore of a mother she did not feel any pain. Any problems she had dissapeared as she watched the blood trail down her hand, dripping off her fingertips.

She stopped just before she reached her elbow, for the was a big, yellow-ish purple bruise there. she remembered how she got it.

_*start flashback*_

_It was a week ago, and she was in her room. Buried under her covers she waited for her father, this was routine. At night he would come in drunk and sometimes high off his head. He would pull the covers off of her and run his fingers down her body. never would she dare move, or fight back, if she did it would be worse. Her father would undress him, then her making her remove her clothing slowly so he wouldn't miss anything. When she was fully nude he would make her walk to the bed on her hands and knees, only this time he threw her onto the bed, grasping her elbows tighly as she froze. she always did when he touched her. _

_As he grunted atop her, he would whisper what a dirty whore she was... only good for fucking. Sometimes he would whisper how much he loved her as he stroked her hair lovingly. _

_Just then the door wa thrown open and her mother walked in, a bottle of vodka in her hands. Leaning aainst the doorway she watched as her husband raped their only daughter, their only child. Taking a swig of the bottle the mother locked eyes with the girl once. Empty brown eyes met glazed hazel ones. No remorse or guilt entered the hazel eyes as she walked away as quickly as she arivved. _

_When the man on top of her came he whispered his thanks before leaving, not bothering to dress or look back. _

_*end flashback*_

The girl shook her head as she remembered. That was pain... knowing that no one cared or loved you... knowing that the only reason you lived was to be a sex toy... a thing to be played with then tossed aside. This all started at 8 years old. Her father first hit her at 8, he took her inncoence on er 9th birthday. She hated that day, September 13th.

_*start flashback*_

_The 9 year old sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. It was her birthday and she hadn't gotten anything... no one remembered. Just then her father walked in, a grin on his face and his hands behind his back. _

_"I got you a birthday present" he told her. The little girl smiled, happy someone had remembered. _

_"What is it daddy?" daddy is all she was allowed to call him. Not dad or Charlie, it was daddy. 'Daddy' removed his t-shirt. _

_"This" he pounced on her and he had her pinned to the bed. She fought, she punched and kicked. She fell limp when he smacked her hard in the face. The second time he had hit her. Piece by piece their clothing went. her father took her hand and wrapped it around something. This was wrong... she know how she knew... she just knew this wasn't right but the smack hurt and she didn't want another one. Her father began to touch her, he did this for a while before he removed her hand and grasped it himself. He pulled himself to her. She could see it dissapear when the most agonizing pain ripped through the lower half of her body_

_"Stop. Please stop!" the girl begged but no avail. If anything he went harder... deeper. She screamed for the pain to go away. Charlie made a noise and then he was gone, the pain was still there but he was gone. She tried to stand but her legs crumpled and she fell to the floor. _

_There she cried until she passed out from the pain. _

_*end flashback*_

It would all be over soon. The pain... the _suffering _would end and she would be free. Heaven or Hell she didn't know which, anything was better than here.

Moving the scissors to just before half way, she splaced the scissors to the right side and cut deep. She watched through the mirror as she scissors moved and made a cross shape covering her right arm from the elbow down. Several scars had been re-opened but the pattern was clear. To cross the cuts hurt like a bitch but still... it didn't compare to past expirences. No one would miss her, she had no friends apart from the Cullens but she wrote a letter to each of them. She was quiet in school, never talking unless asked a question.

Satisfaction filled her as the blood dripped. A sigh escaped her as she entered the bath, already filled with steaming hot water. Leaning her arm against the bathtub a few drops of blood slipped into the water. She watched it turn red and smiled. Her first real smile since she was 9 as she felt herself slipping away. Almost completely numb she closed her eyes. She was finally free...

That night Isabella Marie Swan died at the age of 17 years old. Only she awakened three days later with red eyes, face to face with Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: __That night Isabella Marie Swan died at the age of 17 years old. Only she awakened three days later with red eyes, face to face with Carlisle Cullen._

**(Bella POV)**

I jumped back. No one had been that close, I wouldn't allow it. The fear of having them touch me was enough to make me wry and cautious around people, especially men. Baring my teeth I hissed. Looking around the room I realizied I didn't know where I was.

"Where am I?" I was freaking out. Not only did I not know where I was, everything was so damn clear. I could see the brilliant light was still blinding bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for. Behind the light, I could didtinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sdes the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and seperate, They spun like planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whitled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong.

"You are in my home" Carlisle answered. I was instantly suspicious. No one at school had seen the Cullens house, and something seemed off. I felt different. The last thing i remembered was blood, and a tub. I tried to kill myself, find freedom. In my state of panic I did what I always did, I looked at my scars. I was shocked to see my skin pale, more so that it had originally been. As I looked I noticed a new scar, teeth marks on my left hand. Luckily my cross was still there.

"Why?" My voice was quiet, like I had learned. Carlisle's eyes grew sad and soft as he watched me.

"You comitted suicide, I had to help you. Save you" I heard the curiosity in Carlisle's voice but I didn't answer that.

"I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to die. I was finally going to be free" I whimpered the last part to myself as i crumpled within myself. I slid down the wall till my butt hit the floor. I sobbed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shrugging it off I looked up to see all of the Cullens there. It was Esme who had grabbed me. I crawled away from them, unfortunatly the only way to do that was to go into the corner. There I ricked back and forth slightly

"Don't hurt me" I whispered though I knew it was no use. They were going to rape me then send me back to Charlie. i shut my eyes and sobbed once at the thought.

"Sweetie why would we hurt you?" Esme's voice was soft and reminded me of my mother, when she cared anyway.

"Because i'm a bad girl and I need to be punished. I need to be taught a lesson" I repeated what Charlie had made me say a thousand times. Esme, and every other Cullen, gasped. All but one. The ice queen herself, Rosalie. She stared at me with knowing eyes and i stared back. There was something in those topaz eyes that made me trust them, made me think she understood. As if she could read my mind she nodded.

Without a second thought I crawled to her on my knees.

"Please don't tell. I'll do anything just don't tell. Charlie'll kill me" I pleaded with her. I would die if Charlie knew that someone else knew. Rosalie picked me off the floor

"I won't tell Charlie, can I tell my family?" she asked me. I figured with the way half of them were looking they already knew so I nodded. Taking my hand she pulled me out the door, we all walked into the lounge. Everyone sat down and I stayed next to Rosalie, Emmett sat on her other side and I shifted away slightly

"I won't let anyone hurt you Bella" I nodded to show I understood. She turned towrards her family.

"Bella ws raped" Everyone looked at me for a comfirmation. Still not wanting to speak, i nodded and cloed my eyes. I waited for them to tell me to leave, to ever speak to them again, to say that I was filthly. But it never came. I opened one eye, they were frozen. Esme had tears in her eyes, everyone else plain fury. I was surprised by their reaction.

"By who?" Her voice was barely audible. I shook my head, not yet.

"Was it a boyfriend?" Alice asked

"It was Charlie" That was Jasper. I bowed my head, they were for sure going to kick me out now. Someone lifted my chin up. Rosalie.

"Bella, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Just then someone was banging on the door.

"Open up!" The voice shouted. I recognised it.

**Who do you think it is? **

**Either Jasper, Edward, Peter or no one.**

**Review please**

**xx**

**Kathryn. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages. All my stories are on hold for a while, I'm trying to sort out which stories to concentrate on. **

_Previously: __"Open up!" The voice shouted. I recognised it._

**(Bella POV)**

With speed I didn't know I had I ran to the door, twisting the knob it broke in my hand, crushed with the force of my squeeze. Pulling the door open I didn't care when it was ripped off its hinges. All I cared about was getting to him.

Finally we were face to face.

The familiar grin on his face and the gleam in his ruby eyes made me smile.

"Hi Darlin', miss me?" there was no hesitation when I launched myself into his arms. We fell to the ground, but I didn't care. He was here. I remembered when I first met him

_*flashback*_

_I was 10. Running through the forest my jeans were muddy from falling over, my clothes stuck to me from the rain and my hair was full of twigs and leaves. All I had was I and my backpack. _

_I was running away. Running away from all the pain and the tears. Trying to find freedom and happiness. I skidded to a stop, almost falling over but I lent against a tree to steady myself. Squinting I saw a figure in the rain, a man from his shape. That or a butch woman. Whichever, he or she was coming closer. When he was close enough he asked me, "What's a young girl like you doing out here?" _

_I could see him clearly now, he wore black boots on his feet with black pants, they were tight and fir him snugly. He wore no shirt, just a black leather jacket; I could see his six-pack where his jacket was left open. It was his face that caught my attention though, short black hair, high and strong cheekbones and full lips. His eyes were crimson, something I'd never seen before on a person before. _Maybe he isn't a person. Maybe he isn't human; _I thought but then shook the thought away. He had to be human; he was just wearing contacts or something. There was something about him that made me want to trust him. _You can't trust anyone _my brain told me. _

"_Nothing of your business" I answered him. Grinning, he stepped closer and I stood my ground, something was telling me that he wouldn't hurt me. _

"_Well the way I see it, you're all alone in a forest, no where to hide. Or run…" he stopped looking thoughtful "Then again, I guess you could but you'll just die tired" Die? This person wanted to kill me? My eyes went wide for a moment before I came to the realization, then I smiled. This time _I _stepped closer_

"_You mean no more Charlie? No more bruises? No more pain?" I stepped closer with each question until I was in front of the guy. Even my ten-year-old self thought he was cute. But he frowned._

"_You want death? You do not fear it?" I shook my head_

"_Why?" he asked. So I told him everything. I know it's silly and I shouldn't have told a complete stranger about me but I needed someone to talk to. I watched his face get more and more horrified as I went on until it all changed to a very pissed off expression._

"_I'm gonna kill him" He didn't scream it, yell it. He said it quietly, calmly like we were talking about the weather. _

"_Don't" I protested. He couldn't kill Charlie. This made him stop and look at me like I was insane_

"_He hurt you. He needs to be punished" Again I shook my head no._

"_My mother… without him she'll be heartbroken"_

"_You are a truly marvellous creature… to care for such monsters" Our eyes met and I felt a pull towards him. I knew, deep down, that I could trust him with my darkest secrets and he wouldn't judge me. But his eyes…_

"_What are you?" I blurted out. Suddenly looking nervous he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he seemed to be having an internal battle before he answered me_

"_I'm a vampire" staring at me like I would explode or something I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest_

"_A vampire? Really? Where are your fangs?" He burst into laughter_

"_Myth"_

"_Coffins?"_

"_Myth"_

"_Can you turn into a bat?"_

"_Myth"_

"_Well then what can you do?" I was beginning to feel frustrated. I blinked and then he was gone. Spinning around, he was behind me, grinning. Then he was gone again, he had jumped up onto the tree and started climbing. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them. Fear filled them._

"_I have to go" He jumped down and turned away._

"_WAIT! What's your name?" I begged. I had only just realised that I didn't know his name._

"_Peter. Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Someday." Kissed my forehead he was gone._

"_Someday" I echoed_

_*end flashback*_

I was suddenly ripped of Peter.

"Don't touch her. She is MINE" Edward growled.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**R & R please… I guess you've already read it Hey! You're half way there, the only thing left to do is review…**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	4. Poll

**Sorry this is not an update, I know I have neglected my stories lately but I have an excuse; my great uncle Bob & step-grandfather have died of cancer, 2 weeks apart from each other. **

**I realise I have many stories to finish so I'm going to concentrate on 2 at a time, hoping that they will finish quicker. I have put a poll up on my profile for you to choose what stories I should continue at this present time. **

**Thank you for reading**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	5. Chapter 5

I regret to say that Kathryn has died. She killed herself two weeks ago, and left me the information to this account so I could tell you all. I believe she wrote a story on here about a girl being raped by her father; this is what was happening to her. Kathryn wrote in a note that she is sorry but she had to do it... always with the dramatics that one... I have not yet decided if I am going to deactivate the account (can you even do that?) as she never mentioned if she wanted it to stay on here.

Shane.


End file.
